The purpose of this project is to continue accrual and follow-up of patients in adjuvant studies for resectable lung cancer. These studies are based on standardize staging and histologic grading of all resected primary lung neoplasms. There are currently 5 active LCSG adjuvant protocols: LCSG #832 which is a prospective randomized trail to determine the benefit of residual disease rescetion following response of small cell lung cancer to combination chemotherapy; LCSG #852 (Phase II pilot study) which evaluates the benefit of concurrent chemotherapy and radiation therapy before surgery in patients with stage III non small cell lung cancer; LCSG #801 and #853 which are clinical trails in completely resected stage I (801) and stage II and III (853) patients comparing chemotherapy (CAP) vs. no therapy after surgery; LCSG #841 which is a randomized comparative trail of postoperative radiation therapy following complete resection of NSCLC involving the chest wall. In addition, we are actively participating in LCSG protocol #821 which is a randomized comparative trail of lobectomy vs. limited resection for patients with surgical stade I NSCLC. We are also entering patients in two active natural history catalogue for stage I lung ca. and for malignant mesothalimoas. The Quebec Group will assist in the development and implication of new studies to replace those in which accrual is complete. We estimate an accrual of approximately 375 patients to LCSG studies during the 5 year period of the proposed grant, this accrual being subject to availability of active protocols and development of new protocols. A multidisciplinary approach is strongly emphasized by our group with close cooperation between thoracic surgeons, medical oncologists, immunologists, radiation oncologists and pathologists.